1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aroma scent disperser assembly and particularly to one that selectiving meters the fragrance emittance output, that is varies the concentration of aroma vapor in the discharge air flow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a vast number of different designs of aroma or fragrance dispensing or dispersing devices. Some of the dispersing device use forced air fans to move air over or through volatile scent sources such as liquid scent-filled cartridges, wick soaked liquid scents, discs of vaporizable scent emitters, solid wafers of volatile scent emitter substances, or porous pads impregnated with scent volatile liquid scent. Most of the aroma dispersing devices are intended to discharge air filled fragrant or savory scents being what is generally known as air fresheners. When using the term “aroma” herein it is not to be limited to pleasant smells but encompasses scents that function as insecticides, deodorants, as well as air fresheners or any other odor that serve to condition, modify or otherwise change the atmosphere.
Of the various type of aroma scent dispersing device, most use a single scented vapor emitting source and are on-off devices emitting a steady discharge of scented air during “on” operation. The Patent to Spector, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,870 discloses a typical on-off aroma-dispersing cartridge and holder assembly for automobile which cooperates with the forced air ventilation system of the vehicle to diffuse an aromatic vapor into the forced air stream whereby the aromatically-charged interior atmosphere is continuously maintained as long as the assembly is in its active state and the ventilation system is operating. The Patent to Suissa, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,388 discloses a scent diffusion device that includes an air flow generator for forcing air through a scent diffusion module or cartridge filled with material drenched scent emitters. The device includes several scent diffusion modules which may be positioned completely in or completely out of the air flow stream. The Suissa, et al device permits the ready replacing of the cartridges after they are dried out and not to expose multiple modules at the same time but to replace a scent emitter filled cartridge when one dries out from use. The Suissa, et al scent diffusion device is a typical on-off device. The Patent to Steiner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,422 discloses an on-off scent dispenser which uses a motor operated fan to pass an air stream over a scent emitter control agent. The Steiner device includes an air controller in the path of the air stream, the controller having two shiftable aperture members to provide maximum air flow or to block the air flow. Other on-off type scent disperser devices are disclosed in the Watkins Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,934; Beland, et al Patent Application, Publication No. US2011/0049259; and Franks Patent Application, Publication No. US2012/0205460.
Another typical on-off dispenser device which incorporates multiple cartridges for storing multiple and different fragrance is the vehicle mounted device of Pystin, U.S. Pat. No. 8,196,902, which includes a somewhat complicated control system for selecting one of different fragrance for distribution into the interior of the vehicle.
A drawback or problem in all of the known scent disperser devices is that none provide metering of scent concentration levels, a desirable feature. In many different environments where aroma scent emissions are needed, various concentrations of aroma distribution are most desirable. In some environments a strong emission concentration is called for and in others a mild concentration is appropriate. Different settings would call for differing emission concentrations between strong and mild. Another drawback or problem of known scent disperser devices is that they typically are constructed to be either wall mounted or set on horizontal surface such as a floor, counter top, table, or such like. In others words, they are mounted on a surface or positioned on a horizontal surface or a vertical surface, but not constructed for both. Where mounting on both surfaces is desirable, two or more separated devices would be required. In addition to the drawbacks and problems mentioned many of the known scent dispersing devices are intricate and complex in construction.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks and problems inherent in existing known aroma scent dispersing devices, by providing a portable aroma scent dispersing device, which is simple in structure, combining relatively few parts, and which is capable of selectively and simply metering, varying, and regulating the amount of exposure and concentration of aromatic vapor to and in an air stream to be discharged into the environment of a room. The simple and uncomplicated construction of the aroma scent disperser device of the invention is also structured for selectively mounting on vertical surfaces such as a wall or horizontal surfaces such as ceilings or to be simply placed on floors, tables, counter tops, or the like. Achieving the most desirable feature of metering the scent concentration in the discharge airstream, the simple construction of the portable scent disperser device of this invention is capable of relatively low cost manufacture and readily affordable to the residential, business, or industrial consumer.